Imprint in Scales
by xXLittlexMelanieXx
Summary: when jacob is at his worst he finds his imprint, and she suffers from not being where she belongs. and when the pack and the cullens have to save her, she has to choose. the family she grew up with, or the family that understands her.
1. Chapter 1

Apov

Today is the most boring day of my hundred year life.

Until I saw something in the lake.

vision_girl: does any kind of fish live in the river? human sized.

Scales change color?

beauty_queen: nope.

swan_lake: sorry.

isle_esme: let's ask Carlisle.

( has been invited.)

Isle_Esme: honey, have u heard of a fish like that?

: that's not a fish. Why?

Beauty_Queen: ask Alice.

Vision_girl: i had a vision.

: that's not a fish.

Little_birdie: Dudes, wat r we talking bout?

Emotional_dude: sorry bout him.

Piano_man: sorry.

: do u guys believe in more than us and the pack.

Swan_lake: ya. Y?

: what Alice saw was a mermaid.


	2. magic feeling

Jpov

Today was my last day of school. As I walked out to my car I saw a girl with gold streaks in her hair, watching me from the side walk. When I looked at her something weird happened, her streaks turned reddish gold, not crimson like before. This was the tenth time this has happened. But instead of running away she walked over to me.

"Hi, my names Pheobe." her voice was calm like we had known each other for years.

I smiled.

Her hair turned gold as a smile that mirrored mine appeared on her face.

"Hi, my name is Jacob."

As we walked to my car she told me about her self. She lives on a boat with her mom by the leeches. When i asked her why her hair changes color she ran and jumped into the river.

Wolf_man: something weird just happened.  
Swan_lake: what?

Wolf_man: i met a girl and she jumped in the river.

Beauty_Queen: not surprising.

Wolf_man: ever hear the one about how 2 drown a blond.

Beauty_Queen: hahaha. Heard it.


	3. music in the river

jpov

"Alice calm down." i said in a reassuring voice. Alice was sitting perfectly still with her hands folded in her lap.  
"But jazzy, im worried about my vision." her voice cracked at the end. She was all over the place.

"Jasper, i don't need help calming down!"

"Sorry."

Swan_lake: is Alice ok?

Emotional_dude: no.

Vision_girl: im in the chat room.

Emotional_dude: sorry.

(Piano_man has been invited.)

Vision_girl: Bella, don't bring Edward into this!

Piano_man: Alice, don't yell at Bella!

vision_girl: DONT YELL AT ME!!!

Piano_man: DONT YELL AT BELLA!!!

swan_lake: SHUT UP!!!

Emotional_dude:...

Piano_man: what's that?

swan_lake: that music?

Piano_man: ya, Alice?

vision_girl: not me! For once.

I heard a loud sound out side. It was one of Alice's favorite songs. I could barely make out the lyrics.

She wears short skirts i wear t-shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time. We all walked out to the river. Bella walked along the dark river bank holding a big flash light, with us. When we saw it!!


	4. swimming

Bpov

I moved the flash light beam across the river, and then I heard some one sing you belong with me. Under water. Then I heard a scream. I pointed the flash light at where the scream came from, Alice was pointing towards the water. When we looked we saw a giant blue fish tail that had gold scales slowly turning blue on the fins.

I dropped the flash light and jumped in before Edward could stop me. I swam for a minute before I had to come up for air. I saw a girl sitting on a rock ringing out her hair. When she saw me she ran up the hill, tripping on loose dirt and rocks. I ran after her.

By the time I made it to the rock jasper and Carlisle had caught the girl, and Edward wrapped a towel around me.

"Since when are you an Olympic swimmer."

"I didn't just take ballet lessons. Why do you think I go to the res?"

He laughed as he picked me up and ran back to the house. By the time we got to the house I was dry.

We all gathered in the living room. Alice, jasper, and rose sat on the floor well Emmett guarded the girl. Carlisle and Esme were talking in the other room, well me and Edward sat the love seat. Then the girl jumped up and punch Emmett!


	5. little girl, big muscle

Epov

All of us were shocked—mostly me—when the puny little girl socked me in the stomach. I thought she would break her hand, but her small fist plod into me like a rocket. She launched me across the room and through the window!

I landed on my back with a thud on the hard ground. I stumbled to my feet and jumped back up.

Jasper and Rose held her down. Then I gotta whiff of the most disgusting smell ever!

Jacob.

Alice was at the door before he had a chance to knock. When he walked in he froze , like a deer in head lights. I fallowed his gaze to the girl.

"Phoebe!"

"Phoebe?!" we said together.

"Wait, you know each other?" Rosalie demanded.

"Ya, the one I told you about."

"The one that jumped in the river?"

"Ya." Wait, a river? Well she met the mutt.

Edward shot me the 'shut up' look.

Sorry.

He nodded with the 'watch out' look.

I looked at the girl being restrained by jasper and Rose. Her streaks were pure gold and her eyes locked on Jacob.

Jasper slowly let go and signaled Rose to do the same.

When I looked closer I looked closer I recognized the way they looked at each other, it's the way Bella and Edward look at each other. The one that makes me gag. You know the one.


	6. not so good

Rpov

"What's going on here?" Jacob demanded.

"Jacob, I don't know how to tell you this, but Pheobe isn't what you think she is." Carlisle tried gently to explain it to Jacob. Poor, poor, stupid dog, he is so slow. Edward shot me a look. What ever.

Jacob left to think thing through. Like I said poor, poor, slow, stupid dog. **(A.N. please don't hate me for saying that, it killed me to write that. I am really truly team Jacob. I had to build the hatred between Rose and Jake.) **

Unfortunately Pheobe stayed the night. Before I handed her the blankets I looked closer. She was partite, not that many curves, paint splattered jeans, and a happy bunny tee **(raise your hand if you like happy bunny *raised hand*)** that said 'you go girl and don't come back!' over that was a dark forest green jacket with pins all over the pockets.

The next morning I came in from a hunting trip withEmmett and everybody was around Pheobe. When I looked closer at her I saw that her skin was pale, her lips were blue and chapped, and streaks were grey. She was really, really, really sick.

"Carlisle, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know."

Alice rushed in with a big cup of water. She helped Pheobe sit up as she handed her the cup. When she took a sip her streaks turned gold and her lips were a little pinker.

Later that morning Carlisle bust out of his office.

"I know what's wrong with." He explained that a mermaid can turn into a human once every lunar cycle. But has to return to water at night or suffer the consequences, and if she doesn't get in the water by a full moon….


	7. musical water

**E POV**

"She will become human… forever." When Carlisle said that Alice collapsed to the floor in a tearless sob.

_This can't be happening. _Alice's thoughts struck me.

_Are they always this quiet? _That familiar thought somehow made me get up and go to the door. When I opened the door it was Jacob.

"Come in."

_This is starting to scare me._

"We're just starting to scare you?"

_Shut up, Leech._

Behind him I saw Leah and Seth.

"Hey, Edward. Heard you had a mermaid, we came to see if that was true." Seth said. He sounded more excited than before when we had seen him.

_Is it true? _Leah thought skeptically.

I nodded.

_Really?_

I nodded again.

_What is she in the bathtub?_

I let them in. All their mouths dropped when they saw the sick Phoebe lying limp and lifeless on the couch.

"What happened?" Jacob demanded.

Carlisle explained what he told us a little bit ago to Jacob.

_Why do the mutts have to be here? What do they have to do with Phoebe? _Rose threw her thoughts at Seth and Leah.

"What, is the fish diying?" Leah asked.

"NO!" Rosalie screamed.

"Then what's wrong with her?"

Then Lean and Rose were outside fighting.


	8. apparently i'm unwelcome

**S POV**

Rosalie jumped at Lean and began pounding her.

I laughed, my clothes burst as fur covered my body.

I knocked Rosalie off my sister and held Blondie down.

_Don't touch my sister!_

She jumped and ran to the woods.

I ran and found some shorts I hid the previous day. I walked back to the house.

"Where'd she go?" I looked at everybody's faces. Alice stared blankly into space.

_Edward, is she okay?_

He nodded.

_Rosalie?_

He nodded again.

I watched Alice as she came out of her vision.

"Rosalie is going north to Canada." Canada?

"I saw her ru-" she stopped. How many visions can this leech have? "She changed her mind. She's going to Mount Baker."

_So she's going skiing._

Edward's head shot up and turned around the room and glared at me.

_Sorry._

"We need to go find her."

"But what about Phoebe?"

"It's thousands of miles away."

"We can swim."

"Who cares."

The whole room was shouting.

"Wait, we can't leave Phoebe so someone has to stay with her." Edward shouted.

"Jacob."

"Where are Jacob and Phoebe?"

_Oh crap._


	9. disappearing act

**L POV**

"I bet they're at Jake's house."

"Jake's not like that!"

"Oh well."

"Shut up!" I was so pissed off.

"Sorry, mutt." Emmett yelled.

"Shut up you bloodsucking leech!" I would have called him something else but my little brother is here.

"Shut up, Leah." Edward yelled over everybody else.

_You shut up, leech._

I ran out of the house, running to the river. Everything was so simple before I was a dog, before Sam was. I just hate it.

Then, I heard something behind me. When I looked I saw a boy, my age, red curly hair, and green emerald eyes. I felt the urge to walked up to him and kiss him. It was like with Sam. Did I just imprint?

After an hour I went back to the house.

"So, why'd you come back?" Alice asked.

"Look, I'm really sorry."

"You're happy for a change." Jasper sounded surprised.

"So?"

"So, you're never happy here." Seth was sitting on the floor by where Phoebe was sitting before she had her disappearing act with Jacob.

It's been hours and Emmett, Carlisle, Edward, and Alice went to get Rosalie well the rest of us stayed at the house.

Where's Jake and Phoebe.


	10. kissing fish

**P POV**

I swam by the bank of the river so I could be close to Jake.

"Why don't you come in, the waters great."

Just as I said that Jake did a cannon ball and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's only great with you." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "The stars shine like your eyes."

"That was the most romantic thing anyone has said to me, Jake." I stared into his eyes."I love you, Jake." I leaned in and kissed him. His arms tightened around me. I slid my hands down to his muscular chest.

"Phoebe, I need to tell you something."

"Can't it wait?" I said as I began to kiss him again.

"No, this can't wait! Phoebe, I'm not like other guys."

"That's why I love you."

"No, I mean, I'm a…"

"A what?"

"Werewolf."

"What!" I pushed away.

"Wait!" He grabbed my arm.

"No, get away!" He pulled me against his chest and tried to calm me down. Then I pushed away and swan the other way. Then I saw two figures in the water. Marie, Piper, my sisters.

"Wait, Phoebe, don't go!" he began to swim after me. Then I looked up. The Cullen's stood on the bank of the river and looked at the full moon. I slipped under and felt Jacobs's arms around me. I placed my lips on his lips and I knew I needed to say goodbye.


End file.
